inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Village boy
|english voice=Danny McKinnon }} This village boy and his grandfather were saved by Inuyasha and his friends and later escaped from Gatenmaru. History As Inuyasha and his friends were travelling a hill of fields, they heard a scream. The boy suddenly ran towars them from behind. He said that his grandfather was in trouble. Inuyasha assumed that he meant that his grandfather was under attack by a yōkai and rushed to save him - only to find that he had actually fallen along the hillside path and was hanging upside down. The group escorted the two of them back to their village while Inuyasha was carrying the old man on his back since he twisted his ankle from the fall. The boy and his grandfather thanked Inuyasha and his friends for helping them and the boy gave Inuyasha his treasured snake skin (which he in turn gave to Shippō). Inuyasha soon picked up the scent of human blood after they left. They then saw smoke that came from the village. As they rushed back, they saw the boy coming towards them with an arrow in his shoulder. He begged them to save his grandfather and fainted in Kagome's arms due to his injuries. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the village while the rest stayed behind to look after the boy. The two of them arrived at the village that was being raided by bandits who were under the leadership of the yōkai Gatenmaru. They ended up getting trapped inside his poison cocoon and lost the sword Tessaiga. The boy was all bandaged up and returned to the village with the others after Inuyasha and Miroku took too long to get back. Kagome asked if he was alright and the boy expressed his concerns about his grandfather. He arrived at the village and saw his grandfather getting trampled by the bandits after failing to get Tessaiga to Inuyasha. He, Kagome, and Sango were surrounded by the bandits when Inuyasha escaped the cocoon by transforming into his yōkai form. Inuyasha killed Gatenmaru and the bandits, and eventually revered back to his former self after a sudden intervention by Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha had no memory of what he did while he was transformed. As the boy began to approach Inuyasha, he was stopped by women from his village. They warned him not to go near Inuyasha and said that he was a monster that would kill him. The boy pushed himself from them and said that he didn't care that he was a monster. He defended Inuyasha by saying that he saved them from the bandits. Inuyasha thought to himself that the boy was wrong and that he had actually just hunted down those men. Personality He is a very kind-hearted boy. He cares very much for his grandfather and constantly shows concern for his safety. He immediately takes a liking to Inuyasha after he saves his grandfather on the hill. He is also willing to stand up for Inuyasha when the rest of the villagers are scared of him after he slaughters the bandits. Physical description He is a child with black hair that is tied back into a traditional Japanese knot. Outfit He wears a gray short sleeve kosode that reaches down to his thighs. It has a pattern of two small parallel black lines. It is tied over with a thin black sash that is tied around with wait. He also carries a woven basket over his back that is used for harvesting. Manga vs. Anime *In the anime, Kagome covers the boy's face to stop him from witnessing Inuyasha slaughter the bandits in his transformed state. *In the manga, he defends Inuyasha from the village women's accusations by saying he avenged his grandfather's death. In the anime, he claims that Inuyasha saved his grandfather. Trivia *His seiyū, Yūko Satō, also provided voiceover work for Rumiko Takahashi's anthology series . Media appeareances *Chapter 184 *Chapter 185 *Chapter 187 Anime *Episode 51 *Episode 52 }} de:Dorfjunge es:Niño de la Aldea atacada por Gatenmaru Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male